An Amusing Moment
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. InuYasha/Miroku friendship fic. Two days after Kagome's return, Miroku finally corners InuYasha to give him something. What is it? And why is Miroku so amused?


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**An Amusing Moment**

It wasn't until the second day after Kagome's return that Miroku was able to corner InuYasha alone. It wasn't that he didn't try - but when one has senses as sharp as his friend did, and speed, it was just too easy to slip away.

This time though, he planned his ambush carefully, bringing Sango and his children along, and while Sango and Kagome played with the girls outside of InuYasha's small house, he sat there, looking at his silver-haired friend.

InuYasha sat there, his hands stuffed into his sleeves. While Miroku watched his friend with amusement, the hanyou began to fidget a little.

"You've been a hard man to find this last day or two," Miroku said at last. "Busy, were you?"

The hanyou's right ear twitched as he avoided his friend's eyes, and just a hint of color touched his cheeks. "What's it to you, Bouzu?"

Miroku chuckled. "I will tell you that contrary to my reputation and what some would think of me, I resisted all anxious female and kitsune nudges to go looking for you when you two weren't at Kaede's yesterday morning." He reached in the sleeve of his robe and took out a small bundle. "I can't promise I'll be able to resist all urges to tease, but even I will admit that some things should be just between a man and his bride."

The hanyou, still not meeting his friend's eye, shifted his legs.

Miroku watched his friend a moment, and raised an eyebrow. "You are taking her for your bride, right?"

The hanyou nodded once. "You ask too many damn questions, Bouzu. What the hell do you take me for?"

"My good and honorable friend," Miroku replied, smiling,"Who's just been gifted with an amazing turn of events."

InuYasha met his friend's eyes then, studied Miroku's face and relaxed at what he saw there. "Though why she wanted to give up everything to be with me . . . "He sighed. "My head's still spinning. Everything's changed so fast."

"Amazing how that can happen," Miroku said.

Outside, Sango and Kagome laughed, rising above the giggles of the two small girls.

Miroku stood up. "Well, my friend, this is just a first step in how your life is going to change. I suspect the women are already plotting things, like how to furnish this empty house of yours."

InuYasha looked around the sparsely furnished room. "Never needed anything else," he said as he gracefully got to his feet.

"If you're going to be a husband, you're going to find out you suddenly need all sorts of things you never thought you did," Miroku said sagely. "Why do you think I charge those who can afford it so much for our services?"

"Probably don't want me to answer that," InuYasha replied.

Miroku laughed, and pressed a small bag into his friend's hand. "Here. This will help."

"What . . . " InuYasha said, looking at the object.

"Open it," Miroku said.

As InuYasha untied the strings holding it closed, Miroku said, "In the three years we've been working together as youkai exterminators, you never would take your fair share of the profits. I've been putting what you wouldn't take on the side, just in case."

"Miroku," the hanyou said, looking at the coins in the bag. It was a sizable sum.

"You're going to need it, take my word. Kaede and the village headman are already talking about adopting Kagome into their family. That'll probably mean at least one or two dinners and you won't be able to get out of having a formal wedding." He met his friend's eyes, which had a shining, dazed look. "You think your head is spinning now, just wait."

He moved towards the door. "With luck, once all the dust settles, we'll get another exorcism request. We family men, we have our expenses."

Chuckling, Miroku left the dazed hanyou, picked up his daughters, and walking beside Sango, gave thanks to Kwannon for his friend's good luck and letting him have such an amusing moment.


End file.
